


Flipside

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [122]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Agent Carter. Role Reversal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipside

“Will that be all, Agent Jarvis?” Miss Carter was a knife edge in a pretty dress. Jarvis reminded himself that this dame had stomped a bad guy’s hand hard enough to shatter his fingers. He put on his best manners.

“That will be all, Miss Carter, thank you.”

She turned in a swirl of sensible skirt, and left him alone in Hawa Stark’s abandoned penthouse. He checked the locks and went to snoop - a dame didn’t get as far as Ms Stark had without a lot of help - Edwin would bet his hat a lot of that help came from Miss Carter.

He had a mystery, and a missing load of nitramine. But he was a good agent - he could ferret out two puzzles at once.


End file.
